This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core is designed to facilitate and coordinate the research and training objectives of the Molecular Basis of Human Disease (MBHD)-COBRE. This core provides the organizational and administrative structure needed to insure that the faculty members to be mentored have access to an environment that will facilitate their success in obtaining independent ROl-type research funding. This core: 1) Provides administrative leadership and coordination of the overall research effort. 2) Provides support for grants accounting, preparation of progress reports and grant writing. 3) Insures that trainees have access to state-of-the-art training 4) Provides a mentoring environment that enhances the ability of the junior faculty to obtain extramural grant funding 5) Facilitates the use of modern research core facilities and provide funds to enhance and utilize the services of these research cores. 6) Funds pilot projects to expand research efforts in studying human disease at the molecular level. 7) Facilitates the hiring of new faculty to increase the critical mass of investigators conducting research on the molecular basis of human disease. 8) Oversees a website dedicated to the program. 9) Makes planning grant available for collaborative research.